


Cara Mia

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance, АУ, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слабостью Дэвида Росси всегда были красивые яркие женщины. Эта история началась с невинных уроков по современным технологиям, а закончилась совместным кофе, цветами и комплиментами на итальянском. (Перевод.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cara Mia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cara Mia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10349) by innerslytherin, severity_softly. 



> Автор: innerslytherin ( http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com ) и severity_softly ( http://severity-softly.livejournal.com )  
> Переводчик: Bathilda  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://geekystudmuffin.livejournal.com/18253.html  
> Бета: нет  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> От переводчика: AU, в котором Гарсия не встретила Кевина Линча. Написано до 5-го сезона  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: только по согласованию с переводчиком

**Cara mia **[1]****

 

Дэвид Росси уставился на небольшое устройство, которое держал в руках. Без очков он едва мог прочесть то, что было написано на экране, не говоря уже о том, что это были не обычные слова, а набор непонятных символов.

– Что-что мне надо сделать?

– Просто крути вот это колесико сбоку, пока не найдешь то, что тебе нужно, – нетерпеливо ответил Морган. – Не знаю, старик, спроси Гарсию! Я опаздываю на занятия.

И Морган ушел.

Дэйв вздохнул и взглянул на дверь, ведущую в кабинет технического аналитика. Он еще мог как бы между прочим поинтересоваться у Моргана, как открыть на этой штуке адресную книгу, но идти к Гарсии и признаться, что он понятия не имеет, как обращаться с этим устройством…

– Смартфон… умный телефон, – проворчал Росси, закрывая смартфон. – Эта чертова вещь умнее меня.

Когда Дэвид, прочесав свою электронную почту, органайзер и записи, не нашел нужный ему адрес, он сдался и признал свое поражение. Он точно помнил, что Гарсия посылала ему этот адрес на телефон, вот только у него никак не получалось отыскать его там.

Дойдя до кабинета Гарсии, Росси несколько раздраженно постучался.

– Кто осмелился просить аудиенции Гарсии Великой? – раздалось из-за двери. – Входи, простой смертный, и будешь услышан. Возможно, я даже проявлю милость и поделюсь с тобой частичкой своей мудрости!

– Боже, ты действительно знаешь, как обращаться с мужчинами, – заметил Дэйв, входя в комнату. – Я смиренно припадаю к твоим ногам. Хотя, пожалуй, стоило принести тебе шоколад.

Гарсия засмеялась и повернула свое кресло так, чтобы видеть гостя. Она ослепительно улыбалась, и Росси, от взгляда которого не укрылся стакан кофе, стоящий на ее столе, мысленно поинтересовался, сколько этого живительного напитка она сегодня уже выпила.

– Взятка – это всегда хорошая идея, мой юный плут, – отозвалась Гарсия.

Не меньше трех стаканов, решил Дэйв. Или даже больше.

– Так в чем дело? – жизнерадостно спросила блондинка.

– Я уже давно не молод, – пробормотал Росси и протянул ей смартфон. – А это определенно предназначено для молодых глаз. И умов. Не для таких старых развалин, как я.

Фыркнув, Гарсия закатила глаза и взяла телефон.

– Ты еще молод духом, – рассеянно сказала она, изучая гаджет и делая глоток кофе.

– А ты – странное создание, – ответил Дэйв, присаживаясь в соседнее кресло. – Мне нужен адрес.

Гарсия пару секунд непонимающе смотрела на него, а потом отложила смартфон и развернула какое-то окно на экране компьютера.

– Да, и тебе это нравится, – снова улыбнулась она. – Какой адрес?

Росси показал на телефон.

– Он там, в моем мобильном. Смартфоне или как его там.

Гарсия взглянула на телефон, затем на Росси, который не смутился, только потому что на лице Гарсии было сейчас выражение искренней симпатии и даже нежности, с которыми на него нечасто глядели другие люди. Вновь взяв в руку смартфон, технический аналитик принялась учить Дэйва, как искать в нем адреса. Когда она была полностью удовлетворена его способностью открывать адресную книгу и производить с ней все необходимые действия, она показала, как пользоваться другими, не менее важными функциями устройства, и это привело к тому, что Хотч, постучавший в дверь и просунувший в кабинет голову, застал там Росси, увлеченно фотографирующего Гарсию. Удивленно моргнув, Хотч перевел взгляд на Гарсию.

– Прошу прощения, что прерываю вашу фотосессию, – сказал он, – но Джей Джей готова представить новое дело.

– Да, сэр, – откликнулась Гарсия, и улыбка, с которой она фотографировалась, исчезла, как только на одном из экранов появились детали очередного дела, присланные ей Джей Джей. Похлопав Росси по колену, она сказала решительно: – Все, брысь отсюда. Я тебя отпускаю.

Дэйв усмехнулся и встал с кресла, но перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, обернулся.

– Спасибо за помощь.

Ему было интересно, подарит ли она ему еще одну улыбку. Его надежды оправдались. Улыбка эта была рассеянной, но искренней, а поскольку на экранах мониторов уже развернулся каскад фотографий с места преступления, это было немало.

– Не за что, малыш, – отозвалась Гарсия и вновь повернулась к мониторам. Выражение ее лица резко изменилось при виде фотографий, и Росси последовал за Хотчем.

* * *

В этом деле не было ничего необычного, если, конечно, вы привыкли к крови и насилию, как привыкла к ним команда профайлеров. Пенелопа никогда не понимала, как они могут так спокойно разглядывать фотографии с места преступления. Сама она с трудом это выносила, даже до того, как сама стала «местом преступления», а уж теперь… То, что она увидела на экране монитора, заставило ее вздрогнуть, но она тем не менее мгновенно переслала на телефон Росси фотографии, которые он просил.

С его стороны это был смелый и, с точки зрения Пенелопы, милый поступок – прийти к ней за помощью, поскольку он был из числа тех людей, которые терпеть не могут признаваться в том, что они чего-то не умеют. Росси много месяцев пытался доказать всем, включая самого себя, что для работы ему вполне достаточно ручки и записной книжки. Однако Пенелопе удалось, наконец, убедить Хотча повлиять на Росси и заставить того идти в ногу с прогрессом, и в итоге Росси выбрал самый легкий путь и пришел к Гарсии.

– Агентство невыполнимых заявок, с вами говорит Пенелопа Великолепная, – ответила она на телефонный звонок.

– Как мне передать местной полиции фотографии, которые ты мне прислала?

– Здравствуй, мой сладкий, – рассмеялась Пенелопа. – Я тоже рада тебя слышать.

– Я всегда счастлив беседе с тобой, – не слишком любезно отозвался Росси, и Гарсии тут же стало любопытно, в чем причина: то ли в деле появились новые жертвы, то ли его раздражает ее щебет. Но Пенелопа просто не могла заставить себя быть серьезной и деловой, поскольку знала, что команде приходится иметь дело с гораздо худшими вещами, чем просто фотографии трупов, и всеми силами старалась поднять им настроение, пусть даже на минуту.

– Может, тебе стоит взять мастер-класс по общению у Моргана? – поддразнила Росси Гарсия. – Или у нашего красавчика-доктора?

Дэйв что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и глубоко вздохнул. Пенелопа, сдерживая усмешку, терпеливо ждала.

– Скажи мне, красавица, каких секретов о своем телефоне я еще не знаю? – вежливо, но с заметным сарказмом осведомился Росси.

– О-о-о, «красавица», уже лучше, – откликнулась Гарсия. – Пообещай мне, что если тебе когда-нибудь захочется назвать меня деткой, сделай это при мне и Моргане. Я всегда мечтала полюбоваться, как за меня дерутся два сильных альфа-самца.

Пенелопа широко улыбнулась, сделала паузу, чтобы услышать, как Росси тяжело вздыхает, а затем сжалилась над ним и вкратце объяснила, что ему надо сделать.

К тому времени, как он справился с этой задачей, его настроение, благодаря Гарсии, значительно улучшилось, и он попрощался с ней: « _Ciao,_ _cara_ »[2] и весело хмыкнул. Причину такого веселья Пенелопа поняла, только когда на заднем плане Морган с подозрением спросил у Росси, с кем тот разговаривает. Гарсия навострила уши, но Росси уже повесил трубку, и она так и не узнала, что он ответил.

И только тогда она почувствовала, что у нее горят щеки. Это было странно, даже глупо, ведь она флиртовала со всеми, и никто не обращал на это внимания. Единственным, кто флиртовал в ответ, был Морган, но это ничего не значило. Как впрочем, и ее флирт с Росси, она это сознавала. Но ведь это же _Росси_! Пенелопа никогда не сомневалась, что он умеет флиртовать и поддразнивать не хуже, чем Морган, просто, в отличие от последнего, Росси не делал этого постоянно и публично.

Поразмышляв немного над этим, Гарсия пришла к выводу, что ей следует занести в список своих побед тот факт, что она вынудила Дэвида Росси ей подыграть, и вернулась к работе.

* * *

Несколько дней спустя, когда команда вернулась в Квантико, Гарсия решила задним числом посвятить Моргана в то, что он пропустил, хотя она и сама не понимала, что ее на это толкнуло. А потому, проходя мимо Росси, когда он сидел в общем зале, и, убедившись, что Морган находится неподалеку, Гарсия крикнула весело:

– _Bongiorno,_ _principessa_![3]

Оба мужчины взглянули на нее: Морган поднял голову от бумаг, а Росси, не мигая, изумленно воззрился на нее.

– «Principessа» означает «принцесса», – сообщил он ей через пару секунд.

– Я в курсе. Но это весь итальянский, который я знаю, и то я почерпнула его из фильмов, – пояснила Гарсия, не сбавляя шага.

– Для тебя я _bel_ _principe **[4]**_ , – со смехом крикнул ей вслед России.

Когда Гарсия зашла в свой кабинет, то, к своему удивлению, обнаружила подарочный пакет, стоявший на ее кресле, повернутом спинкой к входу. Открыв пакет, она нашла внутри бутылку красного вина из Napa Valley[5], очевидно приобретенного во время последнего расследования команды. Написанная от руки записка благодарила ее за ниспосланное ею техническое благословение и была подписана «Дэвид».

Гарсия задумчиво хмыкнула, не сводя глаз с бутылки и записки. Конечно, Гидеон тоже приносил ей подарки, но она всегда была уверена, что она достойна большего, чем он ей дарил. Намного большего, например, как пришло ей сейчас в голову, полностью оплаченных каникул в Мадриде или даже в Италии за то, что она мирилась с оккупацией Гидеоном ее рабочего места, пусть даже всего один день.

Оглянувшись на дверь, Гарсия убрала бутылку в свою безразмерную сумочку и плюхнулась в кресло. Некоторое время она сидела, ничего не делая, только широко улыбаясь и гадая, получила ли Джей Джей вино за то, что отвлекла внимание прессы от Дэвида, когда журналисты накинулись на то дело в Айове, или Эмили – за то, что опрашивала семью жертвы вместо Дэйва. Да, это была их работа, но ведь и Пенелопа всего лишь исполняла свои обязанности, когда помогала Дэйву.

Сделав мысленную заметку выяснить это, Гарсия вынула телефон и решила проверить технические способности Росси.

_Bel_ _Principe! Спасибо за подарок. В этом не было необходимости, но я обязательно вспомню о тебе, когда буду танцевать голышом на столе после того, как выпью всю бутылку в один присест._

Она нажала кнопку «послать» и, закусив губу, отложила в сторону телефон, гадая, ответит ли Росси. И сумеет ли он это сделать.

Несколько минут она гипнотизировала телефон, но он так и не порадовал ее получением нового сообщения, и, вздохнув, Гарсия, приступила к работе. Ответ на ее смс пришел почти через полчаса, когда она уже почти и забыла о том, что она его ждала.

_«_ _Piacere_ _mio. Может, не стоит **так** им наслаждаться?»._

Гарсия рассмеялась и быстро зашла в онлайн словарь, чтобы перевести первое предложение. «Piacere mio» означало «мое удовольствие». Поджав губы, она послала Росси еще одно сообщение: _«Ты ужасно скучный. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь на Рождественской вечеринке. Только намекну: обнаженное караоке. Пусть этот очаровательный образ будет занимать тебя весь день. Кстати, не могу не признаться, что горжусь тем, что ты смог ответить. Мой маленький птенчик почти готов выпорхнуть из-под моего крылышка!»_.

На этот раз у Росси заняло всего 10 минут, чтобы ответить.

_«У меня был заготовлен дстойный ответ, но ты заставила меня забыть его. У тебя что, нет рработы?»._

Гарсия вновь рассмеялась и быстро набрала: «А у тебя?». И получила почти мгновенный ответ и исчерпывающий ответ: «:-P». Гарсия живо представила себе этот разговор, который наверняка произошел минутой раньше в общем зале: Росси спрашивает кого-нибудь, что значит маленькая рожица, вдруг появившаяся в набираемом им тексте, Рид объясняет и, перебирая эмоции, находит нужный Дэйву смайлик.

« _Ты все равно меня любишь_ », фыркнув, набрала она, захлопнула телефон и положила его как можно дальше от себя. Затем она твердо сказала себе, что пора браться за работу и выкинуть Дэвида Росси из головы до конца дня, но при этом никак не могла перестать улыбаться.

* * *

Дэйв продолжал несколько дней наблюдать за Морганом, надеясь, что тот не спросит его, что происходит у него с Пенелопой. В основном потому что Дэйв и сам толком не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Он не представлял, почему он так восхищен ей, но, тем не менее, так оно и было. Возможно, это из-за того, что она не боялась быть самой собой. Возможно, из-за непредсказуемых прозвищ, которыми она всех награждала. Возможно, из-за ее ярко-красной помады. Что он знал наверняка, так это что она заставляет его улыбаться, и ему нравится смешить ее. Это был единственный ответ, который он мог бы дать Моргану, и единственная причина, по которой он появился однажды на работе на десять минут раньше обычного и с двумя стаканами кофе в руках вместо одного.

С трудом удерживая оба кофе в одной руке, он постучался в дверь кабинета Гарсии и успел подхватить наклонившийся было верхний стакан. Он был удивлен, не услышав ее привычного шутливого разрешения войти, и, когда она открыла дверь и взяла у него один стакан, Росси привело в некоторое недоумение ее определенно не бодрое настроение. Его приход, очевидно, вызвал у нее удивление. Выгнув бровь, она пристально взглянула на него и кивнула на стакан в своей руке:

– Это для меня?

– Конечно, _bella_ _principessa_ , – ответил Росси, улыбнувшись ей своей самой ослепительной улыбкой, какую он только мог изобразить в такой ранний час.

Если на то не было острой необходимости, он терпеть не мог вставать спозаранку. Наклонив голову, он изучающе посмотрел на нее, а затем слегка щелкнул ее по носу.

– Почему наша богиня техники не щебечет мне сегодня?

– Ненавижу профайлеров, – сказала она и, развернувшись, направилась к своему креслу, явно ожидая, что Дэйв последует за ней. – Я просто устала. И я еще не пила сегодня кофе. Так почему мой любимый итальянский жеребец принес мне кофе?

Дэйв был рад, что он не успел отпить кофе, а то он непременно подавился бы, услышав это.

– Итальянский… жеребец, – повторил он, насмешливо-потрясенно уставившись на нее.

Она ответила ему прямым взглядом, в котором на секунду промелькнула нерешительность. Во всяком случае, именно так России интерпретировал это выражение. Раньше он не входил в число тех членов команды, с которыми Гарсия легко и непринужденно флиртовала, и внезапно мысль о том, что она прекратит это делать, потому что она застала его сейчас врасплох, очень ему не понравилась.

– Что? – Теперь на ее лице появилась откровенная насмешка. – Давай, попробуй опровергнуть это. Слабо?

Он ухмыльнулся в ответ.

– О, поверь мне, _cara_ , я никогда и ни за что не стал бы это отрицать. Вижу, моя репутация идет впереди меня.

Он сел и отпил кофе, глядя на Гарсию поверх крышки. Некоторое время они играли в гляделки, пока Гарсия не спросила, поджав губы:

– Что? Хватит сверлить меня этим типично профайлерским рентгеновским взглядом. – Она сделала неопределенный жест рукой. – Я просто поздно легла, вот и все.

– Хм, надеюсь, он того стоит, – пробормотал Дэйв, почувствовав совсем крошечный, едва различимый укол разочарования, когда подумал о том, что Пенелопа была с каким-то неизвестным мужчиной, которой, скорее всего, ее не ценил.

 _О боже._ Дэйв был раздражен на самого себя за подобные размышления.

– Надеюсь, для него это того стоило, – отозвалась Гарсия и, заметив его удивление, начала: – Я была…

Она осеклась, вздохнула, и когда она объяснила, в чем дело, Росси понял, почему она колебалась: в первый раз, когда всплыла эта тема, он не очень хорошо к этому отнесся.

– Я задержалась допоздна в одной из своих групп поддержки. Эти семьи… – Она пожала плечами, покачала головой и сделала глоток кофе, опустив голову. – Засиделась за полночь у Денни с одним невероятно милым старичком, мы с ним долго разговаривали.

Циник в нем тут же засомневался в том, что ее вчерашний собеседник хотел лишь поговорить, а затем его внимание привлекла ее фраза «один невероятно милый старичок». Что, если она точно так же мысленно описывает его самого, заменив, разумеется, «милый» на «сварливый».

Зачем он вообще это делает, чем бы это ни было? Он жаждет ее внимания, и, скорее всего, пока он его добивается, он выставляет себя полным идиотом. Осознав, что он никак не отреагировал на ее слова, он кивнул.

– Люди, которые испытывают боль, часто ищут того, кто их выслушает, – неопределенно отозвался он.

Несколько секунд она молча смотрела на него, а затем снова пожала плечами.

– Да. Ты, наверное, по-прежнему считаешь, что мне не следует этим заниматься, так? – прищурившись, спросила Гарсия.

– Я никогда не говорил, что тебе не следует этого делать, – недоуменно сказал он, вспоминая о том, как они… как _он_ узнал об этом.

Возможно, именно поэтому она не относилась к нему так же тепло, как к остальным. Он проявил себя не с лучшей стороны в тот вечер, когда Баттл второй раз пытался ее убить. Но тогда это было необходимо, потому что прочие члены команды ходили вокруг нее на цыпочках и чересчур оберегали.

– Послушай, – медленно сказал он, тщательно подбирая слова, – я верю в то, что ты делаешь доброе и благородное дело. Не уверен, что я захотел бы после такой работы, как наша, идти и опять соприкасаться с чужой болью, но я не могу сказать, что не одобряю твою помощь этим людям.

Еще одна пауза, и когда выражение лица Гарсии постепенно смягчилось, Росси расслабился, неожиданно поняв, что все это время он был напряжен. Гарсия обхватила стакан и, отхлебнув кофе, сказала тихо:

– Я не делаю того, что делаете вы.

– Но ты видишь то же, что и мы. Мы иногда забываем об этом. Ты смотришь видео, на которых пытают женщин. Ты восстанавливаешь голосовые сообщения от умирающих девушек. Все это – не теряя при этом самообладания. Ты очень сильная.

Она фыркнула и поправила очки на переносице.

– Это Эмили и Джей Джей сильные, а постоянно теряю самообладание. Я сделана из разноцветного желе и рада, что вазочка, в которой оно хранится, еще не разбилась.

Она состроила гримасу и закатила глаза.

– Да ладно, – усмехнулся Росси, подавшись вперед. – Думаешь, если ты не носишь пистолет, ты слабачка? Раз за разом команда покидает тебя, отправляясь на новое дело, тебе приходится лишь наблюдать за тем, как Морган строит из себя героя, но ты все равно находишь в себе силы веселить нас. Ты недооцениваешь себя, _cara_.

Она широко улыбнулась, услышав это прозвище, но все же покачала головой.

– Есть разница между быть сильной и… – Она махнула рукой, отмахиваясь от этой темы, закрывая ее. – Ты так и не сказал, что привело тебя сегодня в мой Дворец знаний. И чем я заслужила этот шикарный кофе. Кстати, белый мокко – отличный выбор. Ты составил мой профиль, чтобы узнать, какой кофе я люблю?

– Возможно, я спросил Дерека, – сказал Росси, предпочитая ответить на ее второй вопрос и проигнорировать первый.

Он не представлял, как отреагировал бы Морган, если бы он действительно спросил о любимом кофе Пенелопы, но подозревал, что не очень хорошо.

Гарсия откинулась на спинку кресла и довольно ухмыльнулась. Она, очевидно, знала, что он не стал бы спрашивать об этом Моргана, особенно учитывая то, в какое недоумение привело последнего неожиданно тесное общение Гарсии и Росси. Дэйву вдруг стало интересно, что думают остальные члены команды, хотя никто, кроме Моргана, похоже, ничего не заметил.

– Возможно, – согласилась Гарсия, не став настаивать на ответе.

– А возможно, я просто наблюдательный, – добавил Росси через некоторое время.

Он не имел ничего против того, чтобы просто сидеть в «бункере» Гарсии и пить кофе так долго, как она только ему позволит. Он всегда знал, что сильные и яркие женщины – его слабость. Однако он никак не ожидал, что именно это сильная и яркая женщина привлечет его внимание, но когда это случилось – а он не мог больше этого отрицать, – он отлично понимал, почему.

Он не был уверен, что означает выражение лица, с которым она несколько долгих мгновений не отрывала от него взгляда, а затем она сглотнула и опустила глаза, и Росси показалось, что она хотела что-то сказать, но не нашла слов. В этот момент раздался стук в дверь.

– Эй, красавица, я принес тебе… – не дожидаясь ответа, Морган распахнул дверь и застыл на пороге, уставившись на Росси и просиявшую при виде его Гарсию

– Доброе утро, сладенький.

– Я принес тебе кофе, – закончил Морган и, зайдя в комнату, подал Гарсии картонный стаканчик с кофе.

Пенелопа допила кофе, принесенный ей Росси, и, выбросив этот стакан, взяла протянутый Морганом.

– Благодаря моим мальчикам, сегодня энергия будет бить из меня ключом, – сказала она.

– Детка, это пугающая перспектива, – рассеянно отозвался Морган.

В помещении было всего два кресла, и Гарсия, заметив, что Морган размышляет, куда бы ему есть, с лукавым видом похлопала себя по коленям, приглашая его сесть на них. Дэйв подумал было, что ему стоит уступить Моргану свое место, но тот факт, что теперь он был включен в число «мальчиков» Гарсии, придал ему наглости, и потому он лишь положил голову на спинку кресла и улыбнулся, когда Морган взглянул на него.

– Доброе утро, Дерек.

– Росси, – слегка прищурившись, откликнулся Морган.

Дэйва позабавило, как быстро Морган трансформировался в альфа-самца, сам того не осознавая. Продолжая улыбаться Моргану, Дэйв краем глаза увидел, как Пенелопа переводит взгляд с Дерека на него и обратно и улыбается.

– Секси, ты собираешься садиться или нет? – спросила Гарсия, легонько пнув ногой Моргана и переводя его внимание на себя.

– Конечно, – ответил Морган, на мгновение отводя взгляд от Росси.

Дэйв хотел было ухмыльнуться, но не стал. Впрочем, это желание прошло, когда Морган потянул Гарсию за руку, выдернул ее из кресла, на которое он тут же сел, а секундой позже посадил ее себе на колени. Дэйв едва удержался от кислой гримасы. Вот паршивец, он делает это назло ему, так? Ладно, Дерек Морган может верить, что он здесь вожак своры, но Дэвид Росси был старым хитрым лисом и знал много трюков, которым Моргану еще предстояло научиться.

Боже, о чем ты думаешь, идиот, мысленно сказал себе Дэвид, вытягивая ноги и скрещивая их в щиколотках, не сводя при этом глаз с Пенелопы. Та улыбнулась ему, и было ясно, что она не ожидала, что Морган примет ее предложение, и теперь не знала, как реагировать на странно-напряженную атмосферу в комнате.

– М-м-м, белый мокко, – произнесла она, сделав глоток кофе, и Дэйв подумал, что она сказала это для него.

– Спасибо, милый, – добавила она и поцеловала Моргана в лоб.

Тот, обнимая Гарсию за талию, казалось, не обратил на нее внимания.

– Рано ты сегодня, Дэйв, – сказал он.

Дэйв пожал плечами.

– У меня возникло желание выпить что-то получше того пойла, которое варят здесь.

Он не позволит выпроводить его отсюда, черт побери. Даже Дереку Моргану, у которого было на это больше прав, чем у кого-либо.

– Попроси как-нибудь Рида приготовить тебе кофе, – сказала Гарсия. – Он будет даже слаще, чем этот. Как сваренное кофейное мороженое. Потрясающий вкус.

Дэйв поморщился.

– Да ладно, не забывай, с кем ты разговариваешь. Я могу выносить лишь крайне малую дозу сладости… ну, кроме той, которой одаривает меня местная принцесса, – пошутил Дэйв.

Гарсия фыркнула.

– Вы, парни, такие наивные.

Морган хмуро сверлил его взглядом, и Гарсия, от которой это не ускользнуло, начала успокаивающе гладить Дерека по щеке. Это не помогло.

– Я мила с вами, только потому что вы мне нравитесь, – продолжила она, и ее взгляд стал чуть резче – не настолько, чтобы запугать, но достаточно, чтобы предупредить обоих мужчин. – Но выведите меня из себя, и вы увидите, какой далеко не милой я могу быть.

Дэйв поднял бровь и широко ей улыбнулся.

– Поверь мне, я отлично знаю, как мне повезло, – мягко ответил он.

Наверное, настала пора для тактического отступления. Просто чтобы продемонстрировать Гарсии, что что бы он не делал, он не собирался метить свою территорию. Реакция Моргана на него забавляла Росси, но не настолько, чтобы злить из-за этого Пенелопу.

Дэйв выпил остатки кофе и встал.

– Можешь занять мое кресло, если хочешь, _cara_. Мне пора, пожалуй, приступать к работе.

Снова улыбнувшись ей и кивнув Моргану, Дэйв ретировался.

– Спасибо, – крикнула по-итальянски вслед ему Гарсия, затем посмотрела долгим взглядом на Моргана, прежде чем встать и плюхнуться на кресло, которое только что освободил Дэйв. И мысленно приказала себе не думать о том, как нагретое его телом кресло прикасается к ее спине и бедрам.

– Что? Это мило. Ты так не считаешь? – спросила она у Моргана.

– Я просто хочу знать, почему Дэйв Росси такой милый с моей деткой, – отозвался Морган.

Он невозмутимо смотрел ей в глаза, и Гарсия видела, что он достаточно скептически настроен. Поджав губы, Пенелопа потянулась, чтобы взять кофе, который она оставила рядом с Морганом, затем снова откинулась на спинку кресла.

– Какая разница? Я хорошо к нему отношусь, и сейчас самое время, чтобы он отплатил мне той же монетой, верно? – ответила она, отлично сознавая, что для них обоих не секрет, что она уходит от вопроса, пытаясь отвлечь Моргана от того, что его беспокоит.

– Да, но я не могу не гадать, что стоит за этим его поведением, – сказал Морган. – Потому что быть милым – далеко не типичный для Росси образ действия. – Он чуть склонил на бок голову и добавил: – Мне совершенно не хочется его убивать, но если он причинит тебе боль…

– Я отвечу ему тем же, – заверила его Гарсия. – Ничего такого не происходит. Я помогла ему с телефоном, он это оценил, и все.

Но, разумеется, на деле все было не совсем так. Пенелопа не могла точно описать, что она испытывала при общении с Росси, но оно определенно было увлекательным и будоражащим. Дэвид Росси был не тем мужчиной, который в обычных обстоятельствах привлек бы ее внимание, но он был умным и привлекательным. И да, очень с ней милым.

Однако она также была убеждена, что и она не являлась тем типом женщины, который ему нравился, и потому старалась задушить в себе всяческую надежду на что-то большее, чем дружеский флирт.

– Вот что, – сказал Морган, скрестив на груди руки, – поговори со мной, красавица. Что творится в твоей хорошенькой головке?

Иногда Гарсия ненавидела профайлеров.

Она отзеркалила его жест.

– Последний раз, когда я разговаривала с тобой о мужчине, ты разозлил меня и ранил мои чувства, – сказала она и вытянула руку, прося его повременить с ответом. – И я не хочу слышать от тебя, что ты был прав, суть не в этом.

На лице Моргана появилось сначала удивление, а затем обида.

– Эй, детка, ты не можешь винить меня в том, что я за тебя переживаю. Ты мое сокровище и заслуживаешь самого лучшего. Поэтому, возможно, я кое-где перегибаю палку, оберегая тебя, но разве можно меня в этом упрекать?

Гарсия закусила губу. Он либо так и не понял, почему она тогда так разозлилась на него, либо сейчас он искусно игнорировал этот факт. После секундного размышления она решила, что эту банку с червями лучше больше не открывать. Они давно уже оставили это позади, ни к чему к этому возвращаться. А если он опять ранит ее чувства, она его убьет, и Моргану это отлично известно

Мгновение спустя она вздохнула и отвела глаза.

– Росси… – начала она и осеклась, нахмурившись. У нее были другой, более удобный способ выяснить эту информацию, но Морган жаждал знать, что происходит, и лучше было рассказать ему все самой, чем ждать, пока они с Дэйвом сцепятся. – Он давал когда-нибудь что-то Джей Джей или Эм? – спросила, наконец, она, вновь посмотрев на Моргана.

– Давал им что-то? В смысле? Подарки или что?

Гарсия поерзала, внезапно чувствуя себя очень неловко.

– Когда вы вернулись из Калифорнии, он оставил мне подарок за то, что я помогла ему разобраться, как работать с его телефоном, – призналась она.

– Правда? Хм. Нет, я не слышал, чтобы он дарил когда-либо девочкам. Что он тебе подарил? – спросил он, упершись локтями в колени.

– Вино, – стараясь не выдать своих эмоций, откликнулась Пенелопа, сделала глоток кофе и опустила взгляд.

– Вино, – выпрямившись, повторил Морган. – Росси подарил тебе бутылку вина в знак благодарности. – Он покачал головой. – Малышка, вряд ли это была его истинная причина. Он по-итальянски называет тебя ласковыми прозвищами, дарит тебе вино… Это не просто благодарность.

Гарсия опять поджала губы.

– Еще он иногда пишет мне смс-ки на итальянском. Это очаровательно. – Она запнулась, поняв, как это прозвучало. – Ты знаешь, как сказать по-итальянски «твоя улыбка озарила мое утро»?

Морган поднял бровь. Гарсия не смотрела на него в этот момент, но она буквально почувствовала это.

– Нет, не знаю.

– Я тоже, но перед тем, как забыть, как это звучит, я посмотрела перевод в словаре. Не то чтобы я считала вавилонскую рыбу[6] в ухе привлекательным аксессуаром, но я не прочь воспользоваться чем-то похожим. Не знаю, Морган. Это же Дэвид Росси, как мне его понять? Он для меня как инопланетянин.

Морган хмыкнул.

– Не только для тебя, почти для всех, кроме Хотча. Вот, ты можешь попросить Хотча дать тебе совет по этому поводу, – с ухмылкой сказал Морган, но тут же посерьезнел. – Пенелопа, он с тобой флиртует. И это не дружеский флирт, как у нас с тобой. Не уверен, что мне это нравится.

Первым порывом Гарсии было заявить, что Росси флиртует с ней не всерьез, но когда Морган замолк, ей вспомнилась ее встреча с Баттлом, и реакция на него Моргана. Он что, по-прежнему считает, что на нее не может обратить внимание «такой мужчина»? Ведь знаменитый Дэвид Росси был, так сказать, не ее поля ягода. Гарсия нахмурилась и, подавив возмущение, спросила лишь слегка раздраженно:

– Почему?

Морган вздохнул и потер загривок.

– Слушай, он мне нравится, честно. Но… он работает с нами всего год, и я в нем не до конца разобрался. К тому же он не из тех, кто любит постоянство – у него три бывшие жены. Сейчас он обращается с тобой как с принцессой, чего ты полностью заслуживаешь, но… Не думаю, что я могу доверить тебя ему.

– Тебе никогда не понравится ни один мужчина, который будет меня добиваться, – сказала Пенелопа, после непродолжительного молчания. – И никто не сможет гарантировать, что они будут приличными парнями, дорогой мой. Кроме того, по-моему, ты ошибаешься: он не похож на мужчину, которого привлекают фиолетовые волосы и зеленые ногти, – поморщилась она.

– В одном ты права: ни один мужчина не будет достоин такого сокровища, как ты. – Он наклонился, подаваясь к Гарсии. – Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, так? Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Если ты думаешь, что Дэвид России сделает тебя счастливой, я во всем тебя поддержу. Но я убью его, если он будет плохо с тобой обращаться, и я не шучу.

Гарсия тряхнула головой.

– Я не знаю, чего я хочу, но я точно не верю, что он относится ко мне так, как ты полагаешь. Так что, наверное, я ничего не хочу.

Но все же было здорово вызывать у Дэйва улыбку и смех. И заставить его дурачиться, потому что он был очень забавным, когда расслаблялся. В придачу к этому итальянский язык был очень сексуальным, и Гарсия не могла не гадать, говорит ли Росси по-итальянски в постели.

О боже, она фантазирует о Дэвиде Росси.

– Хм, ну если ты так говоришь.

Непохоже было, что Морган ей поверил, но развивать эту тему не стал.

– Говорю, – быстро ответила Гарсия. – А теперь тебе тоже поработать. Кыш отсюда.

– Это мы еще посмотрим, – сказал он, но она шлепнула его по руке, чтобы подтвердить свои слова действием, и он стремительно вскочил на ноги и рассмеялся. – Ладно, ладно, ухожу, – проворчал Морган, поднимая руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. – Увидимся позже, моя богиня.

– _Ciao, bel principe numero dos_![7] – крикнула она ему вслед, мешая итальянский и испанский, и, улыбаясь, крутанула кресло, поворачиваясь к мониторам.

* * *

 

– Итак.

Дэйв поднял голову и вовсе не удивился, увидев Моргана. Чему он удивился, так это тому, что тот вытерпел до конца дня, чтобы прийти к нему. С другой стороны, день был напряженный, и Дэйв не мог не уважать Моргана за то, что тот в первую сосредоточился на работе.

– Итак? – повторил Дэйв.

Если Моргану есть что сказать ему, пусть и начинает разговор.

Морган скрестил руки на груди.

– Тут ты должен рассказать мне, какие у тебя намерения по отношению к моей малышке.

Дэвид поднял брови и повторил жест Моргана.

– Мои намерения?

– Ты просто играешь с ней или настроен серьезно?

Дэйв подавил вздох. Он мог продолжить строить из себя не понимающего о чем идет речь дурачка, что было бы не только проще, но и умнее, учитывая, что им еще вместе работать. Но если Гарсия и не рассказала еще обо всем Моргану, то наверняка скоро это сделает. Они с Дереком были близкими друзьями, и Росси понимал, что Морган имел право волноваться за Гарсию, но это не значило, что Дэйву нравилась идея объясняться перед ним.

– Почему я должен с ней играть? Она не сделала ничего, чтобы заслужить такое, и, кроме того, я не играю с женщинами, что бы там не предполагала моя репутация.

Морган зашел в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь, подошел к столу Дэйва и сел напротив.

– Вот что, наш с ней флирт всего лишь развлечение, и мы оба это знаем. Ты же зовешь ее красавицей и принцессой и даришь ей подарки… Ты же понимаешь, как это выглядит со стороны.

– Понимаю, – не стал отнекиваться Дэйв. Он не совсем представлял себе, что делает, когда начинал заигрывать с Гарсией, но теперь все его действия в отношении нее были осознанными. – И?

– Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты серьезно настроен, вот и все. Ты видел, что случилось с последним из тех, кто причинил ей боль.

Он несколько мгновений пристально и серьезно смотрел на Росси, а затем слегка улыбнулся. Это явно была угроза, но настолько дружеская, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Взглянув на Моргана, Дэйв издал смешок.

– Я понял, что если я ее обижу, ты попросишь ДжейДжей пристрелить меня. Но я уже сказал тебе: я не обманываю ее, и у тебя нет причин считать, что я лгу, чтобы выставить себя в лучшем свете.

Морган чуть подался назад, чтобы окинуть Дэйва изучающим взглядом, и кивнул.

– Рад, что мы поняли друг друга, – сказал он, вставая.

– Ты же не на китайском языке разговариваешь, Дерек, – отозвался Дэйв и кивком показал на дверь, как бы говоря, что Морган свободен.

– Угу.

Повернувшись в Росси спиной, Морган вышел из кабинета, хозяин которого погрузился в размышления. Не об угрозе Моргана, вовсе нет, ее он не испугался. Но значит ли поведение Дерека, что Пенелопа верит в то, что он не шутит, когда говорит ей комплименты и заигрывает с ней? Возможно, настало время продемонстрировать ей, а заодно и Моргану, насколько Дэйв серьезен.

* * *

Гарсия едва не охнула, когда, придя следующим утром на работу, увидела на клавиатуре красную розу. Единственное, что остановило ее – застрявший в горле ком, который и дышать-то мешал. Несколько минут она таращилась на цветок, как будто он мог ее укусить, и старалась перевести дыхание.

Морган был прав. Как, черт побери, Морган оказался прав? Конечно, у нее у самой были подобные подозрения, но она никогда не разбиралась в мужчинах типа Росси.

А потом она заметила под розой записку, на которой аккуратным почерком Дэйва было написано: «Я заеду за тобой сегодня в семь, если ты согласна, _cara_. Дэвид».

Гарсия издала возглас на той частоте, которая должна была бы быть невозможна для человеческого голоса, и, не тронув ни записку, ни розу, послала Дэйву смс: «В мой кабинет СИЮ ЖЕ СЕКУНДУ».

«Секунда» растянулась на пятнадцать минут, которые Гарсия провела, абсолютно ничем не занимаясь и ни к чему не прикасаясь. Дэйв вошел в ее бункер и улыбнулся.

– Все в порядке?

Она хмуро посмотрела на него и выпалила:

– Я тебя не понимаю.

Дэйв слегка склонил голову на бок, и его улыбка стала еще шире. Вот зараза. Самоуверенная, обаятельная, симпатичная зараза.

– Я тебя тоже не понимаю, но, думаю, пока в этом нет ничего страшного.

У Гарсии отвисла челюсть и она часто заморгала, пытаясь справиться с изумлением и не в силах найти подходящий ответ. Росси рассмеялся.

– Нам обязательно понимать друг друга, чтобы хорошо проводить время вместе? Ты восхитительная женщина, _cara_ , и я наслаждаюсь твой компанией. Не говоря уже о том, что ты стала богиней для моих племянников, которые давно перестали верить в то, что получат когда-нибудь смс от дядюшки Дэйва. – Он медленно подошел поближе к ней, словно опасаясь, что она отпрянет, если он ее спугнет, и провел подушечкой большого пальца по ее щеке. – _Bella_ _principessa_ , – пробормотал он.

Пенелопа с трудом подавила дрожь, которую у нее едва не вызвали его прикосновение, голос и слова.

– Почему я? – спросила она, глубоко вздохнув, и поразилась тому, что это прозвучало почти обвиняюще.

– Ты восхищаешь меня, – честно ответил он. – Ты делаешь людей счастливыми, просто будучи самой собой. И ты красива. Я никогда не встречал никого, похожего на тебя.

У Гарсии было много возможных ответов на это заявление, но она лишь поинтересовалась:

– Почему сейчас?

– Почему бы нет? – Видя ее скептицизм, он продолжил: – Я трижды был женат, _cara_ , и не питаю никаких иллюзий относительно своей удачливости в отношениях. Поэтому я хотел для начала быть уверенным в себе, прежде чем предпринимать что-то, что может ранить тебя. Я в курсе, что случается с людьми, которые так поступают. – Его губы дрогнули в улыбке.

– О боже, Морган разговаривал с тобой, верно? – внезапно спросила она, зажмурилась и состроила гримасу. – Черт, я не сомневалась, что он это сделает. – Она открыла глаза и мрачно посмотрела на него, а затем сказала: – Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что таким парням, как ты, не нужные такие девушки, как я, так…

«Так почему?» – хотелось спросить ей, но поняла, что раз он пережил разговор с Морганом на тему «Обидишь ее, и я тебя убью» и, тем не менее, пришел к ней, то лучше ей промолчать.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, «такие девушки, как я»? – впервые за их знакомство по-настоящему раздраженно спросил он. – Умную, забавную девушку, у которой всегда есть улыбка и доброе слово для окружающих? Красивую девушку, жизнь которой полна цвета, которая находит время помогать людям, ставших жертвами ужасных преступлений? Что не так с «такими девушками»?

– Об этом надо спрашивать не меня, а мужчин, – защищаясь, ответила Гарсия и, почувствовав вдруг себя нелепо, добавила: – Я-то считаю себя неотразимой!

Правда, это не улучшило ей настроение.

– Конечно, ты неотразима, – фыркнул Дэйв. – Поэтому я приглашаю тебя на ужин. Ты вызвала меня к себе, чтобы допросить, отказаться или согласиться?

– Допросить, а затем, в зависимости от твоих ответов, согласиться или отказаться.

Она пару долгих мгновений не отрываясь смотрела на него, затем сжала губы, чтобы удержать рвущийся наружу смех, осознав, какой, должно быть, безумной показалась ему ее речь. Боже, она же фантазировала о нем, почему же сейчас она пытается отпугнуть его?

– И каковы мои успехи? – осведомился Дэйв, глаза которого оставались насмешливыми. – Пенелопа, меня тянет к тебе по причинам, которые я и сам себе не могу объяснить. Но я абсолютно уверен в том, что я хочу проводить с тобой больше времени и получше узнать тебя. А еще почаще заставлять тебя улыбаться. Как тебе такой ответ?

Пенелопа, наконец, улыбнулась и посмотрела на Росси.

– Отличный, если только ты не собираешься застрелить меня после первого свидания. Не собираешься?

Дэйв расхохотался, но, на взгляд Пенелопы, так, словно сомневался, уместно ли это.

– Я обещаю, что даже не возьму с собой пистолет.

Улыбка Гарсии стала еще шире.

– Хорошо, – мягко сказала она, кивнула и повторила: – Хорошо. Теперь ты можешь сказать мне что-нибудь милое по-итальянски. Или, – тут ее взгляд стал игривым и лукавым, – ты можешь вернуться к работе, но это не так интересно.

Дэйв подумал пару мгновений и также улыбнулся.

– _Non c'è niente di meglio per un uomo che mangiare, bere e dirsi che il lavoro va bene **[8]**_ , – сказал он. – Экклезиаст 2:24.

Он снова погладил большим пальцем ее щеку и добавил:

– _I' il ll lo vede a sette, tesoro_[9].

Почему-то Пенелопа залилась румянцем –  ведь нельзя же считать достаточной причиной одно прикосновение Росси и его итальянской речи.

– Понятия не имею, что ты только что сказал, но, ручаюсь, ты говоришь это всем девушкам, – поддразнила Росси Гарсия и легонько шутливо стукнула его в грудь, а потом подтолкнула его к двери, мысленно наказав себе посмотреть, о чем этот стих.

Когда дверь закрылась за Росси, он все еще смеялся.

* * *

Дэйв ужасно гордился тем, что он сумел вогнать Пенелопу в краску. Обычно это она заставляла других людей краснеть, а не наоборот. Остаток дня Росси был занят тем, что безуспешно пытался забыть то выражение, которое было на его лице, когда он уходил из ее кабинета. Учитывая, что Дэйв и Рид давали консультацию по особо неприятному делу, довольный вид Росси был несколько неуместен, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Когда он подъехал к ее дому, на несколько минут раньше, чем было необходимо, и с букетом, он по-прежнему улыбался. Букет состоял из разных цветов, и утром Дэйв вынул из него розу, которую оставил на клавиатуре Гарсии, надеясь на то, что ему не придется потом выбрасывать весь букет. Сначала он собирался купить букет из одних роз, но затем рассудил, что Пенелопе, скорее всего, понравится буйство цвета, и купил самый яркий букет, который только смог найти.

Когда Гарсия открыла дверь на его стук, он, не переставая улыбаться, протянул ей цветы.

– _Buona_ _sera,_ _bellissima._ _Sei_ _fantastica_ , – поприветствовал он ее чуть сдавленным голосом. Потому что она выглядела просто сногсшибательно в ярко-красном платье, которое ей очень шло, и шали с не менее ярким узором. А ее красная помада… Боже, из-за нее легко потерять голову.

Она просияла и сказала:

– Ты собираешься разговаривать так со мной весь вечер? Если да, я не собираюсь тебя останавливать. Меня не смутит непонимание, если я буду слышать от тебя итальянскую речь.

Затем она взглянула на букет.

– Ты принес мне цветы! Спасибо.

Взяв букет, она жестом предложила ему войти в квартиру.

Рассмеявшись, Дэйв зашел внутрь.

– Ты потрясающе выглядишь, – низким голосом сказал он.

Он уже бывал раз у нее дома, но тогда он старался понять, кто пытался ее убить, и ему было не до того, чтобы рассматривать ее жилище. Сейчас же он видел, что ее квартира является отражением ее неординарной личности.

Довольная Пенелопа взяла вазу, наполнила ее водой и поставила в нее цветы, а Росси все это время любовался тем, как платье облегает ее изгибы и с трудом ответ взгляд.

– Ты уже говорил. Разве «sei fantastica» не так переводится? – спросила она, немного, но вполне терпимо коверкая итальянские слова.

– Так, но я не хотел, чтобы трудности перевода мешали тебе меня понять. – Он провел по нитке с бусинами, являющейся частью занавеси, висевшей в арке между комнатами. – Я не сообразил спросить тебя, нравится ли тебе итальянская еда так же, как и язык.

– Нравится. Но ты должен мне пообещать, что сделаешь заказ за меня. Если, конечно, мы идем в настоящий итальянский ресторан.

– Разумеется, в настоящий, – ответил Росси, засунув руки в карманы. – Он принадлежит кузине одного моего хорошего друга. Я и так хотел попросить твоего разрешения выбрать тебе еду, – признался он. – Есть что-то, что ты не любишь?

– Мне не очень нравятся грибы и я предпочитаю белые соусы, – поставив вазу на середину стола, ответила Гарсия и посмотрела на России.

– Ты готов? – спросила она и, тряхнув головой, криво усмехнулась и быстро поправилась: – Естественно, готов. Я тоже.

Росси кивнул, но не тронулся с места

– _Cara_... – нерешительно начал он, не желая ее расстраивать, но чувствуя, что они должны прояснить этот вопрос. – Не знаю, ходила ли ты на свидания после, хм, Баттла, и тебе необязательно говорить мне об этом, но… – Он встретил ее взгляд. – Если ты сама хочешь сесть за руль, или выбрать ресторан, или что-то еще… все в порядке, я понимаю. Для меня не проблема, если ты будешь контролировать обстановку.

Пару мгновений она, не моргая, смотрела на него, а затем покачала головой.

– Нет, я не была с тех пор ни на одном свидании. Но, пожалуй, я должна тебя предупредить, что если ты соврешь мне о том, кем ты работаешь, у нас вряд ли что-то получится.

Росси невольно улыбнулся, но все же принял тот факт, что она с легкостью относится к тому, что с ней произошло.

– Договорились. Дашь мне знать, если я сделаю что-то не то. – Вопроса в его тоне не было, лишь утверждение.

– Ладно. И прекрати волноваться о моей несуществующей психологической травме, иначе я зашью тебе рот суровой ниткой, – с милой улыбкой предупредила Гарсия. – Идем, секси.

– Ой, – отозвался Дэвид, пропуская ее вперед.

* * *

Когда они зашли в ресторан, их тут поприветствовала его хозяйка, тепло обратившись по-итальянски сначала к Дэйву, а затем к Пенелопе, при виде которой она ослепительно улыбнулась. Дэйв знал, что его спутница не поняла ни единого слова, кроме «белиссима», иначе он бы уже изрядно нервничал. Ведь Паола без умолку болтала о том, как она рада видеть Дэвида в компании прекрасной дамы и какой замечательной парой они являются. Еще она добавила, что после шоколадного десерта и красного бароло Пенелопа окончательно сможет вить веревки из Дэйва. Тот кашлянул, чтобы прервать Паолу, которая взглянула на него и поправилась:

– Или уже может.

После чего она с лукавой усмешкой проводила их к их столику – лучшему в ресторане. Пенелопа еще слегка хмурилась, пытаясь понять, что сказала Паола, но явно была впечатлена рестораном.

– Переводи, – приказала Гарсия Дэйву, когда они сели за столик.

Дэйв потер загривок и пожал плечами.

– Она рада меня снова видеть, тем более с такой красивой молодой леди. Она знает, что тебе понравится шоколадный десерт, и посоветовала вино.

Да, это было не совсем правдой, но Дэйв не намерен был переводить ей все, что сказала Паола.

– Хм. Я поняла про вино. У меня такое ощущение, что я немного жульничаю: ты немного учишь меня итальянскому, а я тебя – ничему взамен, – сказала она и хитро улыбнулась. – Как тебе идея научиться вязать? – спросила она, подмигнув ему.

Дэйв выгнул бровь.

– Знаешь, я давно хочу новый набор клюшек для гольфа, – пошутил он.

– Не знала, что ты играешь в гольф, – улыбнулась она. – Я думала, что ты лишь стреляешь в симпатичных беззащитных пернатых.

Она поморщилась, но не похоже было, что она действительно испытывала отвращение к этому занятию.

– Симпатичные беззащитные пернатые очень вкусны под правильным соусом, – сообщил Дэйв. – Только не говори, что ты вставала в несусветную рань, чтобы понаблюдать за птицами с Гидеоном.

Гарсия снова сморщилась.

– Симпатичные? Очень. Вкусные? Очень. Стоят того, чтобы вставать из-за них так рано, что это следовало бы запретить законодательно? Точно нет.

Она подняла взгляд на подошедшую официантку, дождалась, пока Дэйв закажет вино, и, пожав плечами, пояснила:

– Мы с Гидеоном были не более чем коллегами. По-моему, он вообще ни с кем из нас не был по-настоящему близок, разве что с Хочем. – Выражение ее лица вдруг резко изменилось. – Мне не стоило этого говорить, теперь это не очень правильно.

Дэйв неразборчиво проворчал что-то. Они с Джейсоном Гидеоном никогда не ладили, хотя и уважали друг друга как профессионалов. К тому же не Дэйву было рассуждать о тех, кто сбегает от не чужих им людей.

– Было неправильно с моей стороны заговаривать об этом, – признал он.

– Ничего, я не возражаю, – ответила она.

Казалось, она была не прочь рассказать что-то еще про Гидеона, но в итоге не захотела этого сделать, а Дэйв не стал давить на нее. Когда официантка вернулась, чтобы взять у них заказ, Дэйв спросил у Пенелопы:

– Ты не против красного мяса?

Гарсия кивнула, и Росси заказал им обоим по стейку из вырезки и пасте маринара.

– Итак, – сказал он, когда они снова остались наедине, – сейчас самое время поиграть в двадцать вопросов? Где ты родилась, кем хотела стать в детстве, куда мечтаешь поехать?

– В эту игру интересно играть, только при условии, что ты выдумываешь ответы, – сообщила Гарсия. – Я родилась на спине голубого гну где-то на просторах Серенгети[10]. В детстве я хотела стать Бетти Пейдж[11]. А еще я хочу… попутешествовать на воздушном шаре. Ладно, последнее – чистая правда. Твоя очередь.

Пару секунд Дэйв молча смотрел на нее, а затем расхохотался.

– Хм, хорошо, я родился на заднем сидении такси в Калькутте. Ребенком я мечтал стать оперным певцом. И я хотел бы сплавать в Антарктику на исследовательском судне.

Гарсия рассмеялась и блестящими глазами взглянула на него поверх бокала с вином.

– Сколько мне надо заставить тебя выпить, чтобы ты спел несколько куплетов? – спросила она.

– А тебя, чтобы ты оделась как Бетти Пейдж? – парировал Дейв.

– Не так много, как ты думаешь, – игриво отозвалась Пенелопа.

Росси казалось, что он слишком много улыбается этим вечером, но он уже давно не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным.

– Она неровно дышала к плеткам, так ведь? – уточнил Росси. – И к леопардовой расцветке.

Он задумчиво подтер подбородок.

– Интересно, сколько арий из «Травиаты» я помню…

– Чем больше я узнаю о тебе, тем больше ты мне нравишься, _principe_ , – весело призналась Гарсия.

– Это радует. Мои шансы на второе свидание были бы крайне невелики, если бы чем больше ты меня узнавала, тем меньше я тебе нравился.

Дэйв чуть подался вперед, пристально глядя на нее. Он знал, что она имела в виду, говоря «такие девушки как я». Гарсия была определенно больше шестого размера, но Дэйв не мог представить, чтобы она воспринимала себя как-то иначе, кроме как настоящей красавицей. У нее были потрясающие изгибы, и Дэйв не мог не воображать, как она будет выглядеть в сексапильном нижнем белье.

– К тому же, – добавил он, – если бы я тебе не нравился, я едва ли мог рассчитывать на то, что увижу тебя когда-нибудь в образе Бетти Пейдж.

Губы Гарсии дрогнули, словно она хотела улыбнуться еще шире, но в конце концов она лишь снова покраснела. Дэйв решил, что он вполне может привыкнуть к этой ее реакции на свои слова. Пенелопа опустила глаза, и, Боже мой, это было невероятно мило: она могла флиртовать и говорить шокирующие вещи днями напролет, но как только флирт перерастал в нечто большее, она цеплялась за остатки стеснительности.

«А ведь я не на шутку влюбился», – подумал Дэйв.

– Это точно, – подтвердила Пенелопа и была спасена появлением официантки, принесшей их заказ.

Первые пару минут Росси наблюдал за Гарсией, надеясь, что не ошибся с выбором блюд, и испытал облегчение, увидев, что Пенелопе пришлось все по вкусу. После этого Дэйв расслабился, и они завели разговор о Сан-Франциско, поскольку именно там Дэйв начал свою карьеру в ФБР еще в семидесятых. Было забавно вспоминать те дни и делиться друг с другом воспоминаниями об этом городе. Затем Пенелопа начала расспрашивать его о тех местах, где он побывал за свою жизнь, и значительную часть вечера Дэйв провел, рассказывая Пенелопе о своих визитах в Италию, хотя и не стал уточнять, что один из них был во время его первого медового месяца.

К тому моменту, как Паола подошла к ним, чтобы узнать, как им все понравилось, Дэйв и Пенелопа выпили больше вина, чем следовало бы, и Дэйв размышлял, продлится ли свидание достаточно долго, чтобы он успел протрезветь, когда переключится на кофе.

– Я была права, – сказала ему, на этот раз на чистейшем английском, Паола, эта коварная ведьма. – Она и впрямь вьет из тебя веревки.

Росси бросил на нее испепеляющий взгляд, и Паола, рассмеявшись, ушла. Пенелопа приоткрыла рот от изумления  и легонько пнула Дэйва в ногу.

– Ты, подлый!.. – воскликнула она. – Все, я учу этот язык самостоятельно.

Она сделала еще глоток вина, хотя у нее на щеках и без того горел румянец от выпитого за вечер спиртного. Мгновение спустя она наклонилась немного вперед и спросила, понизив голос:

– Это что, правда? Потому что мне как-то уж слишком нравится мысль об этом.

Дэйв посмотрел ей в глаза, жалея, что Паола сказала это. Он не желал врать Пенелопе, но и признаваться, что это правда также не хотел – время для подобных откровений еще не настало, потому что Дэйв и сам еще не привык к этой идее.

– _Direi_ _che_ _possibile_ , – решившись, сказал он, наконец, и перевел взгляд на свой бокал, опасаясь, что Пенелопа все же решит, что он для нее просто «один милый старичок».

Какое-то время Пенелопа молчала, а потом накрыла ладонью его руку и сказала медленно:

– В таком случае, если это окажется правдой, я обещаю, что не буду злоупотреблять своей властью.

Подняв на нее глаза, Дэйв увидел, что она смотрит на него с удивившей его симпатией, которая, впрочем, сменилась лукавством, когда Пенелопа добавила, улыбнувшись:

– Не очень сильно, по крайней мере.

Дэйв рассмеялся. Повернув кисть ладонью вверх, он обхватил руку Пенелопы и начал легонько гладить ее большим пальцем.

– Паола действительно предложила десерт, – сказал он. – К тому же я не отказался бы от кофе.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Пенелопа. – Надеюсь, он шоколадный.

Они заказали кофе и разделили между собой порекомендованный Паолой десерт, не переставая смеяться и болтать. К концу ужина Дэйв понял, что почти полностью протрезвел. А еще – что в ресторане осталось совсем мало посетителей, и задался вопросом, сколько же часов они с Пенелопой здесь провели. У него было такое чувство, что время пролетело незаметно, и, расплачиваясь по счету, жалел, что им уже пора идти и их свидание заканчивается.

Росси довез Гарсию до ее дома, они вышли из машины и неторопливо пошли по дорожке к крыльцу. В какой-то момент Дэйв еще больше замедлил шаг, опасаясь искушать судьбу. Он не заметил, когда Пенелопа вдруг напряглась, но когда она взяла его за руку и пригласила зайти, она заметно расслабилась. Дэйв слегка склонил голову, не уверенный, что именно она подразумевает под этим приглашением. Пенелопа поджала губы и обвела глазами двор.

– Я не хочу, чтобы свидание заканчивалось прямо сейчас, – призналась она через секунду так, словно сомневалась, что ей стоило это говорить, а затем подтолкнула его к двери.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Дэйв, позволил Пенелопе втянуть себя внутрь и поднялся наверх.

Пока Пенелопа рылась в сумке в поисках ключей от квартиры, Дэйв молча любовался ей. Как только они зашли в квартиру, Пенелопа, казалось, растерялась, и ее былая уверенность куда-то улетучилась. Скорее всего, подумал Дэйв, она и сама толком не знала, чего хотела, приглашая его зайти.

– _Grazie per la tua compagnia questa sera, cara_ , – тихо сказал Дэйв.

Он стоял рядом с Пенелопой, но недостаточно близко, чтобы касаться ее. Он хотел поцеловать ее, но, даже не сомневаясь, что она тоже этого хочет, желал, чтобы первый шаг сделала Пенелопа. Пару мгновений она смотрела на него, не говоря ни слова, а затем произнесла с придыханием, не отрывая взгляда от Дэйва:

– Я разобрала только «спасибо». Ты сказал что-то важное?

Дэйв улыбнулся и немного наклонился к ней.

– Пенелопа, спасибо за компанию этим вечером, – перевел он свои слова. – Который оказался чересчур коротким.

Да, она определенно хотела его поцеловать, и Дэйв не думал, что станет долго ждать, пока она решиться на это. Пенелопа кивнула, продолжая смотреть на него и, в свою очередь, ждать первого шага от него.

– Да, он быстро закончился, – согласилась она и закусила губу, не двинувшись с места.

И Дэйв сдался.

– Останови меня, если я ошибаюсь, – пробормотал он, и его тон и выражение глаз не оставляли сомнений в его намерениях и выдавали его уверенность в том, что он вовсе не ошибается.

Затем, взяв в ладони ее лицо, он нежно поцеловал ее. Пару мгновений она лишь позволяла себя целовать, словно пытаясь, наконец, решиться и убедиться в том, что все серьезно, после чего обвила руками его шею, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Дэйва, и углубила поцелуй.

Как только Дэйв обнял ее, а ее язык коснулся его, Дэйв ощутил пробуждающееся желание. Он притянул к себе Пенелопу, позволив ей почувствовать свое состояние, но тут же заставил себя немного отстраниться. Он совершил достаточно ошибок в своей жизни и не планировал делать еще одну, позволяя своему телу взять верх и как можно быстрее затащить в постель женщину, которая его возбуждает. Нет, с этим покончено, и Пенелопа в любом случае заслуживает большего. Пенелопа улыбнулась ему, оставив одну руку на прежнем месте, а вторую положив ему на плечо.

– Спасибо за ужин, – тихо сказала она. – И за цветы. И за поцелуй. – Тут ее улыбка стала шире, и она добавила: – Последний пункт был особенно сногсшибательным.

– Рад, что ты так считаешь, – проворчал Дэйв, улыбаясь в ответ. – _Il_ _silenzio_ _di_ _un_ _bacio_ _vale_ _più_ _di_ _mille_ _parole_.

Молчание поцелуя стоит тысячи слов. Другая итальянская пословица, такая же верная, гласила, что поцелуй – это молчаливый стих любви, но, пусть это была всего лишь пословица, Росси не готов был пока произносить вслух слово «любовь», даже по-итальянски. Он легонько поцеловал Пенелопу, наслаждаясь тем, она таяла в его объятиях. Боже, она была великолепна.

Счастливая Пенелопа еще теснее прижалась к Дэйву, и когда он вновь отстранился он нее, на ее щеках горели красные пятна.

– Все, что поняла – это «silenzio», – усмехнулась она. – Что, ты приказал мне заткнуться и поцеловать тебя?

Дэйв захлебнулся смехом, когда Гарсия поцеловала его, и не успел ничего ответить.

– М-м-м, не совсем, – сказал он, когда они оторвались друг от друга. – Молчание поцелуя стоит тысячи слов. – Он провел костяшками пальцев по ее щеке. – Разумеется, твои слова мне тоже нравятся, но всему свое время – и словам, и молчанию, так ведь?

Еще один поцелуй, и он, наконец, заставит себя уйти.

– Как скажешь, – прошептала Пенелопа и снова потянулась к нему за поцелуем.

Вновь прижав ее к себе, Дэйв всем телом почувствовал ее изгибы, и вложил в поцелуй все желание, которое испытывал к ней. Потом он об этом пожалеет, но в этот момент он не мог сдержаться. Однако когда Пенелопа низко застонала, Дэйв приказал себе прервать поцелуй и отстраниться, пока он не потерял окончательно способность соображать и не наделал глупостей.

– Нам надо остановиться, – задыхаясь, не сводя взгляда с его рта, сказала Пенелопа, румянец которой стал еще ярче.

– Да, – согласился Дэйв, проведя подушечкой пальца по ее губам. – Я не хочу этого, но ты права.

Она была не из тех женщин, которые укладываются в постель с мужчиной после первого же свидания. Ей нужна романтика, ухаживания… покорение. Дэйву нравилась мысль о том, чтобы покорить сердце Пенелопы Гарсии.

– Надеюсь, ты позволишь мне еще раз увидеть тебя.

– Поверь, если бы ты об этом не спросил, я бы сделала бы все возможное, чтобы испортить тебе репутацию, – сообщила Пенелопа. – Ой, подожди-ка… Ладно, забудь.

Дэйв было нахмурился, но ее словам недоставало убедительности и серьезности.

– Я могу взять свои слова назад.

Пенелопа легонько, почти невинно поцеловала его.

– Обычно я угрожаю своим ухажерам испортить их кредитную историю, но сомневаюсь, что на тебя это повлияет.

Дэйв криво усмехнулся.

– Убежден, что ты найдешь способ, чтобы и этот метод сработал. Я уже научился не сомневаться в твоих способностях, _cara_. – Он неохотно разжал руки и отошел от нее. – Спасибо за чудесный вечер, – перешел на деловой, сдержанный тон Дэйв, хотя в его глазах плясали смешинки.

Пенелопа со смешком выдохнула и сжала его руку перед тем, как в свою очередь поблагодарить его. Дэйв не дал ей убрать руку и, поднеся ее к губам, поцеловал ее, не переставая при этом смотреть в глаза Пенелопе.

–Увидимся в понедельник. Желаю хороших выходных.

* * *

Теперь, когда Пенелопа ждала встречи с Дэйвом, пережить конец выходных и наступление понедельника было гораздо проще. Она срезала один цветок из букета Росси, воткнула его в прическу и буквально вплыла в офис. Она плохо представляла себе развитие их с Дэйвом отношений в свете правила, запрещающего любовные связи между сотрудниками… которое, очевидно, было введено как раз из-за Дэвида Росси, если задуматься. Ладно, об этом она пока не станет беспокоиться, раз самого Дэйва это, судя по всему, вовсе не волнует.

– Доброе утро, детка, – поприветствовал ее Морган, когда прошла мимо него, направляясь к кофеварке.

– О, я тебе покажу доброе утро, _bel_ _principe_ , – отозвалась она. Это точно привлечет его внимание.

К тому времени, как она добралась до кофеварки, Морган уже догнал ее и приобнял ее за плечи.

– Ты  это сделала, так? – проворчал он. – С Росси?

Пенелопа подняла бровь, внимательно посмотрела на Моргана и сказала с искаженным французским акцентом:

– За кого вы меня принимаете, монсеньор? Я настоящая леди.

Пенелопа с трагическим видом прижала к груди руку, а затем потянулась к сливкам.

– Пенелопа Гарсия, если ты мне все не расскажешь, тебе же хуже. – Продолжая обнимать ее за плечи одной рукой, он нежно ткнул ее в ребра одним пальцев. – Есть у мя способ тебя заставить грить.

Пенелопа хихикнула.

– И что это за диалект?

– Шпионский. Давай, детка, колись, или я тебя защекочу.

– Я же тебе сказала, что я леди.

– Да ладно, я же не требую деталей, – многозначительно посмотрел на Пенелопу Морган. – Ты ходила с ним на свидание, верно? И что-то произошло.

– Да, мы ходили на свидание, и, как не жаль мне портить его репутацию, но тебе я могу об этом рассказать, ты же сохранишь все в тайне, да? – спросила она, сжала в кулаке рубашку у него на груди и, притянув его поближе к себе, прошептала ему на ухо: – Он вел себя как настоящий джентльмен.

Морган с преувеличенным драматизмом охнул и покачал головой.

– Да, красавица, ты права, тебе нельзя об этом распространяться, иначе это положит конец его репутации. – Он еще раз внимательно посмотрел на нее. – Но ты этого точно хочешь, так ведь? Этот тертый ловелас как-то умудрился завоевать мою детку.

– Да, умудрился, – кивнула Пенелопа и обхватила ладонью его щеку, тепло глядя на него. Она ценила, что он заботится о ней, даже несмотря на то, что иногда эта забота превращалась в гиперопеку. – Еще вопросы, _mi_ _amore_?

– Скорее пожелания. Во-первых, дай мне знать, если тебе понадобиться его пристрелить, хорошо? Во-вторых, избавь меня, пожалуйста, от подробностей вашей интимной жизни.

Пенелопа потрепала его по щеке и опустила руку.

– Вот это было ошибкой. Понимаешь, когда ты говоришь мне не делать чего-то, я еще сильнее хочу это сделать! – поддразнила Моргана Гарсия и направилась в свой кабинет.

– Мне вовсе не нужен был этот мысленный образ, – буркнул Морган ей вслед, но Пенелопа лишь рассмеялась.

Зайдя к себе, она первым делом пискнула от радости: у нее на столе стояли в вазе три красные розы. Мгновением позже она сообразила, что ваза сделана в виде Бетти Буп[12]. В записке, подложенной под вазу, говорилось: « _Cara_ _Mia_ , не смог найти Бетти Пейдж. Эта Бетти тоже сойдет. Д.».

Весь день с лица Пенелопы не сходила улыбка.

 

 

 

* * *

[1] Дорогая моя

[2] До свидания,

[3] Здравствуй, принцесса

[4] Прекрасный принц.

[5] Долина в Калифорнии, дословно: Долина, полная вина. Самый известный винодельческий регион США.

[6] В книге Д.Адамса «Автостопом по Галактике» – вавилонская (или сантрагинская) рыба, вымышленное существо, которое «питается энергией биотоков мозга, впитывая непонятные своему носителю частоты внешних биотоков и испражняя в его мозг телепатическую матрицу, составленную из частот сознательных мыслей и нервных сигналов речевого центра мозга» ( [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Вавилонская_рыбка](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B1%D0%BA%D0%B0) ). Короче говоря, универсальный переводчик.

[7] Пока, принц номер два.

[8] Офиц. Перевод: Не во власти человека и то благо, чтобы есть и пить и услаждать душу свою от труда своего. (На англ.: There is nothing better for a man than to eat and drink and tell himself that his labor is good – Дословно: Для человека нет ничего лучше, чем есть и пить и говорить себе, что его труд есть благо).

[9] Увидимся в шесть, радость моя.

[10] Национальный парк Серенгети, расположенный в Танзании. Знаменит своим богатейшим животным миром. Примерно пятьсот видов птиц и три миллиона особей крупных животных обитают на равнинах парка

[11] Знаменитая американская фотомодель, снимавшаяся в 1950—1957 годах в таких стилях, как эротика, фетиш и pin-up. Считалась секс-символом и стала предтечей сексуальной революции 1960-х. ([http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бетти_Пейдж](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B8_%D0%9F%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6) ).

[12] Персонаж рисованных черно-белых мультфильмов, созданный Максом Флейшером. Бетти Буп, по крайней мере в первые годы, отличалась неприкрытой сексуальностью персонажа, что привлекло зрителей, но в итоге привело к закрытию проекта.


End file.
